


Old Yellow Bricks, Love's A Risk

by spirt_anniemal



Category: Blossoms (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, Drunk Sex, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Roleplay
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 17:11:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13551876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spirt_anniemal/pseuds/spirt_anniemal
Summary: Том наклонился к его уху и пробормотал с нотками самодовольства: “Мне уже несколько раз сказали, что я самая красивая девушка на этой вечеринке”.





	Old Yellow Bricks, Love's A Risk

Пь­яный Том ста­новил­ся по­дат­ли­вей, смеш­ли­вей и го­раз­до лег­че шел на кон­такт. Мож­но бы­ло бы ска­зать, что он так­же ста­новил­ся раз­врат­ней, но Джо дос­та­точ­но дав­но его знал, что­бы иметь пред­став­ле­ние, что тво­рит­ся у то­го в го­лове.  
  
…Или нет. Джо при­об­нял То­ма за та­лию, по­тому что при­касать­ся к не­му бы­ло так же ес­тес­твен­но и не­об­хо­димо, как ды­шать или пить. Тот в от­вет по­тер­ся об не­го бед­ром, и Джо по­чувс­тво­вал вы­пира­ющую под юб­кой бед­ренную кос­точку. От тон­ко­го те­ла ис­хо­дило при­ят­ное теп­ло и тя­желый за­пах муж­ско­го де­зодо­ран­та, ко­торый не вя­зал­ся с де­вичь­им об­ра­зом Эл­ли. Джо до­воль­но заж­му­рил­ся и втай­не по­наде­ял­ся, что оче­редь в убор­ную бу­дет чрез­вы­чай­но дол­гой.  
  
Том гром­ко вздох­нул, чуть нак­ло­нил­ся к его уху и про­бор­мо­тал с нот­ка­ми са­модо­воль­ства: «Мне уже нес­коль­ко раз ска­зали, что я са­мая кра­сивая де­вуш­ка на этой ве­черин­ке». Том маз­нул гу­бами по уш­ной ра­кови­не, ког­да го­ворил это, и Джо весь пок­рылся му­раш­ка­ми. «Так и есть», — вы­палил он, ус­та­вив­шись на То­ма с вос­хи­щени­ем. Из-за кос­тю­ма ему приш­лось снять оч­ки, и это дос­тавля­ло оп­ре­делен­ные не­удобс­тва — от стол­кно­вений с ме­белью до не­об­хо­димос­ти нап­ря­гать­ся, что­бы как сле­ду­ет рас­смот­реть его.  
  
Том хо­хот­нул и ко­кет­ли­во воз­ра­зил: «Ты мне ль­стишь. Твое счастье, что Один­надца­тая это­го не слы­шала». Джо лег­ко ущип­нул его за бок и не удер­жался от под­ко­ла: «Бе­регись Чер­ной Мам­бы, Том­ми».  
  
Тот рез­ко сме­нил те­му и сно­ва за­гово­рил ему в са­мое ухо. Кровь уда­рила Джо в ли­цо, и поч­ти сра­зу — ни­же по­яса. «Эл­ли уже вся мок­рая, — про­тянул Том. — Ты же не от­ка­жешь са­мой кра­сивой де­вуш­ке на ве­черин­ке?» Джо ис­то­во по­качал го­ловой, а за­тем по­кивал, опа­са­ясь, что Том неп­ра­виль­но его пой­мет. Тот вып­ря­мил­ся и как ни в чем не бы­вало за­метил, оки­нув взгля­дом оче­редь: «Ка­жет­ся, нам ту­да не по­пасть. Пой­дем, по­ищем дру­гое мес­то».  
  
Он взял Джо за ру­ку и по­вел за со­бой, ми­нуя дру­гих гос­тей, сно­вав­ших из ком­на­ты в ком­на­ту. Джо пос­лушно поп­лелся сле­дом, не сво­дя глаз с юб­ки то­мово­го са­рафа­на, ко­торая шур­ша­ла и по­качи­валась при ходь­бе. Сер­дце сту­чало так силь­но, буд­то это бы­ла его пер­вая школь­ная дис­ко­тека.  
  
Том вов­се не был по­хож на ма­лень­кую де­воч­ку Эл­ли со сво­им мо­дель­ным рос­том, нак­ладны­ми рес­ни­цами и пух­лы­ми, соб­лазни­тель­ны­ми гу­бами, нак­ра­шен­ны­ми по­мадой. Джо за­хоте­лось зас­ку­лить, ког­да он поз­во­лил се­бе во­об­ра­зить в де­талях то, о чем на­шеп­тал Том — уз­кие бед­ра под юб­кой, и неп­ре­мен­но хлоп­ко­вые тру­сики (с ажур­ной от­делкой), уже влаж­ные от же­лания. Джо по­чувс­тво­вал се­бя из­вра­щен­цем, ведь его вов­се не прив­ле­кали ма­лень­кие де­воч­ки. Чувс­тво ра­дос­тно­го пред­вку­шения на­поми­нало день рож­де­ния, а за­тем он вспом­нил, что у не­го дей­стви­тель­но День рож­де­ния.  
  
Том заг­ля­нул в ка­кой-то чу­лан и по­манил его за со­бой — это ока­зал­ся не чу­лан, а кла­довая для сти­раль­ной ма­шины и про­чей до­маш­ней ут­ва­ри. Джо по­шарил в тем­но­те — дверь не за­пира­лась из­нутри. Том уже на­пирал на не­го, шур­ша кос­тю­мом, и спро­сил шут­ли­во: «Раз­ве не ин­те­рес­ней, ес­ли бу­дет риск, что нас зас­ту­ка­ют?» Джо на­шел шваб­ру и заб­ло­киро­вал с ее по­мощью дверь. «Нет, — воз­ра­зил он. — Этот чу­лан те­перь наш. Гос­ти нам не нуж­ны».  
  
«Как хо­чешь», — отоз­вался Том и сту­пил к не­му вплот­ную. Джо при­жал его к се­бе и про­вел ла­доня­ми по те­лу — он дос­та­точ­но хо­рошо изу­чил на­ряд, ког­да шил его, но на То­ме он об­ре­тал за­вер­шенность. «Мо­жешь зад­рать юб­ку», — пря­моли­ней­но по­сове­товал Том, и Джо за­пус­тил ру­ки под ткань, ог­ла­живая ху­дые и глад­кие бед­ра. Ла­дони нат­кну­лись на обык­но­вен­ные тру­сы-бок­се­ры — впро­чем, Джо не по­чувс­тво­вал, что его меч­ты раз­би­ты, от­нюдь нет.  
  
Том вздох­нул от при­кос­но­вения и тре­бова­тель­но под­дал бед­ра­ми, ста­ра­ясь по­тереть­ся об не­го. Джо ма­шиналь­но лиз­нул ла­донь, но за­тем отс­тра­нил­ся и на­чал ша­рить по всем дос­тупным по­вер­хнос­тям в по­ис­ках… хоть че­го-ни­будь. Том из­дал не­доволь­ный воз­глас и схва­тил его за край фут­болки. Джо об­на­ружил что-то, на ощупь по­хожее на крем, и на вся­кий слу­чай от­крыл и по­нюхал его, что­бы убе­дить­ся, что это не ка­кая-ни­будь пер­цо­вая мазь для сус­та­вов. Пах­ло мин­даль­ным мо­лоч­ком.  
  
«Хва­тит во­зить­ся, — кап­ризно одер­нул его Том, по­теряв тер­пе­ние. — Я хо­чу те­бя». Джо вер­нулся к не­му, ощу­тив не срав­ни­мую ни с чем слад­кую го­речь, вся­кий раз соп­ро­вож­давшую бли­зость с То­мом. Он был не слиш­ком-то лас­ков, но я хо­чу те­бя поз­во­ляло Джо зак­рыть на это гла­за.  
  
Том по­пятил­ся и нат­кнул­ся на сти­раль­ную ма­шин­ку. Джо пе­рех­ва­тил его за та­лию и за­пус­тил сво­бод­ную ла­донь об­ратно под юб­ку и под ре­зин­ку тру­сов. «Это ты мне ль­стишь, — нег­ромко ска­зал он, драз­ня­ще пог­ла­живая про­меж­ность. — И вов­се не мок­рая». Том за­сопел и об­вил его ру­ками за шею, по­дава­ясь навс­тре­чу ла­дони. «Ну прос­ти, — вздох­нул он. — По­дыг­рай мне, Джо». Он раз­вязно лиз­нул его по­ниже уха и пе­решел на ше­пот: «Я знаю, что ты вол­шебно это де­ла­ешь».  
  
«Что имен­но?» — пе­рес­про­сил Джо и про­тол­кнул сма­зан­ные кре­мом паль­цы внутрь, ос­то­рож­но, но нас­той­чи­во. Том за­шипел, но быс­тро при­вык и рас­ста­вил бед­ра по­шире. «Твои перс­тни мне упи­ра­ют­ся в… ох», — Том по­давил­ся вздо­хом, сто­ило Джо нем­но­го сог­нуть паль­цы. «Все хо­рошо, дет­ка?» — сла­щаво «по­дыг­рал» Джо и по­мас­си­ровал, с гор­достью ощу­щая, как под­ра­гива­ют ко­лени у То­ма. «Да, за­будь. Про­дол­жай», — от­ры­вис­то и с при­дыха­ни­ем от­ве­тил он, по­качи­вая бед­ра­ми в од­ном рит­ме.  
  
Джо ут­кнул­ся ему в грудь, про­дол­жив лас­кать паль­ца­ми. Ког­да он шил кос­тюм, он под­созна­тель­но ста­рал­ся сде­лать его мак­си­маль­но скром­ным (в чем по­тер­пел не­уда­чу), и те­перь грудь и пле­чи То­ма ока­зались зак­ры­ты, к не­удо­воль­ствию Джо. Ему не нуж­но бы­ло пред­став­лять То­ма де­вуш­кой, что­бы воз­бу­дить­ся, но сей­час его из­рядно за­води­ла мысль о том, что у этой Эл­ли под ру­баш­кой ма­лень­кая, но уп­ру­гая грудь с твер­ды­ми сос­ка­ми.  
  
Том ста­рал­ся быть ти­хим, по­это­му лишь хрип­ло­вато и шум­но ды­шал, но Джо чувс­тво­вал, как он весь тре­петал. Всле­пую приль­нув к не­му в по­пыт­ке при­лас­кать еще луч­ше, он нат­кнул­ся гу­бами на ямоч­ку меж­ду клю­чиц у То­ма, где ис­тошно бил­ся пульс, и мож­но бы­ло раз­ли­чить сто­ны, ко­торые тот по­дав­лял.  
  
Джо осоз­нал, что точ­ка не­воз­вра­та прой­де­на, и он не от­пустит То­ма, не от­даст ни­кому, да­же ес­ли в кла­довую бу­дут ло­мить­ся. Сей­час тот не­надол­го при­над­ле­жал толь­ко ему, пусть да­же прос­то из же­лания по­лучить раз­рядку с его по­мощью. У са­мого Джо сто­яло нак­репко еще с то­го мо­мен­та, как он уви­дел То­ма в та­ком об­ра­зе, и спа­сали толь­ко уз­кие джин­сы, но те­перь ста­ло поп­росту боль­но. В тот же мо­мент Том нег­ромко хнык­нул и по­пытал­ся за­кинуть на не­го од­ну но­гу, что­бы об­вить за по­яс, но не удер­жал рав­но­весие. Джо под­хва­тил его и вы­палил: «Том, мож­но? По­жалуй­ста».  
  
Джо час­то про­сил, а Том еще ча­ще от­ка­зывал. Ему по­каза­лось, что сер­дце за­мер­ло, по­ка Том не от­ве­тил, не слиш­ком внят­но, и по­вис­нув на нем: «Те­бе все мож­но». И улег­ся жи­вотом на сти­раль­ную ма­шин­ку, на ко­торую опи­рал­ся до это­го. По шур­ша­нию Джо со­об­ра­зил, что тот зад­рал на се­бе юб­ку, и ему сде­лалось очень хо­рошо и очень пло­хо од­новре­мен­но. Он не­уве­рен­но рас­стег­нул ре­мень и джин­сы, вздох­нув от об­легче­ния, и Том, по­чувс­тво­вав за­мин­ку, под­стег­нул его: «Не бо­ись, у Эл­ли это не пер­вый раз».  
  
Не да­вая се­бе опом­нить­ся, Джо маз­нул на се­бя ос­татки кре­ма, ос­то­рож­но пе­рех­ва­тил То­ма за бед­ра и…  
  
Упер­ся ему ку­да-то меж­ду ля­жек. Спи­сав про­мах на опь­яне­ние, Джо прив­стал на нос­ки и поп­ро­бовал еще раз, но тщет­но. Ка­жет­ся, ему не­дос­та­вало рос­та для та­кой по­зы. Том па­ру раз стран­но вздрог­нул, а за­тем не вы­дер­жал и прыс­нул се­бе в ру­кав, на­чав хи­хикать. Джо по­чувс­тво­вал, что ли­цо его ста­ло пун­цо­вым от оби­ды и уни­жения. Он да­же обес­по­ко­ил­ся, что рас­те­ря­ет все же­лание от та­кой не­уда­чи. Не­лов­ко каш­ля­нув, он по­тянул То­ма за юб­ку и поз­вал: «Встань, по­жалуй­ста».  
  
Тот пос­лушно раз­вернул­ся и поз­во­лил прис­ло­нить се­бя спи­ной к сте­не. «Да­вай ско­рее, Джо», — по­торо­пил он, сно­ва ста­ра­ясь за­кинуть на не­го но­гу. Джо под­хва­тил его глад­кое бед­ро, но так все рав­но ока­залось слиш­ком вы­соко. Сна­чала он за­нер­вни­чал, что Том по­теря­ет тер­пе­ние и прос­то уй­дет, а за­тем его ох­ва­тила мрач­ная ре­шимость. «Дер­жись за ме­ня креп­ко», — по­сове­товал он, и ког­да Том об­нял его, под­хва­тил его на ру­ки пол­ностью. Том съ­ехал вниз по сте­не из-за это­го и, на­конец, ока­зал­ся на при­ем­ле­мом для Джо уров­не. Оба при этом вы­руга­лись: Том от ис­пу­га и не­ожи­дан­ности, а Джо — от то­го, что тот ока­зал­ся тя­желее, чем он ду­мал. Что­бы сгла­дить не­лов­кий мо­мент, он креп­ко по­цело­вал То­ма в гу­бы.  
  
По­нача­лу тот зас­тыл от стра­ха, что его уро­нят, и сов­сем не от­ве­чал, но за­тем по­чувс­тво­вал, что Джо дер­жит его креп­ко, и впол­не от­зывчи­во за­пус­тил язык к не­му в рот. Ощу­щение влас­ти пь­яни­ло не ху­же джи­на с то­ником, но это прод­ли­лось не­дол­го — Джо приз­нал, что по­доб­ная ак­ро­бати­ка умес­тна толь­ко в пор­но­филь­мах. Ру­ки уже не­щад­но бо­лели от тя­жес­ти, це­ловать­ся и сты­ковать­ся од­новре­мен­но не по­луча­лось, а Том уже не­тер­пе­ливо ер­зал и тя­нул его за во­лосы. Тот от­ле­пил­ся от не­го и за­шипел: «Ты ме­ня се­год­ня трах­нешь или нет?» Джо про­пых­тел: «Это не­лег­ко, зна­ешь ли». Том раз­дра­жен­но цок­нул язы­ком и ве­лел пос­та­вить его. Джо уны­ло по­вино­вал­ся, ре­шив, что тот боль­ше не хо­чет про­дол­жать.  
  
«Сядь на пол», — рас­по­рядил­ся Том, и Джо кое-как усел­ся, стре­ножен­ный джин­са­ми. Он вос­прял ду­хом и нем­но­го те­лом, ког­да со­об­ра­зил, что Том со­бира­ет­ся усесть­ся на не­го. «Ре­шил ме­ня трах­нуть? Я те­бя сам трах­ну», — про­вор­чал Том, ус­тра­ива­ясь у не­го на ру­ках, и Джо гром­ко рас­хо­хотал­ся из-за от­сылки. «Да ти­хо ты», — сно­ва за­шипел Том и за­жал ему рот ру­кавом. Джо вне­зап­но из са­мого нес­час­тно­го по­чувс­тво­вал се­бя са­мым счас­тли­вым. Ког­да Том ру­ково­дил им… ему это, бе­зус­ловно, нра­вилось.  
  
Тот, од­на­ко, сно­ва за­возил­ся и по­вер­нулся к не­му спи­ной, ус­тра­ива­ясь на его бед­рах. «Ку­да ты?» — опе­шил Джо, и Том бе­запел­ля­ци­он­но от­ве­тил: «Мне так бу­дет луч­ше». Джо не ус­пел ни­чего воз­ра­зить — сло­ва зас­тря­ли у не­го в глот­ке, ког­да Том об­хва­тил его уз­кой ла­донью и ос­то­рож­но на­садил­ся. Стон, ко­торый он из­дал, был бо­лез­ненным, и Джо ин­стинктив­но об­хва­тил его со спи­ны. «Не спе­ши, — поп­ро­сил он, пог­ла­живая и це­луя То­ма, ку­да при­дет­ся. — Не хо­чу, что­бы те­бе бы­ло боль­но». Тот сквозь зу­бы про­цедил: «Мне уже боль­но», и дви­нул бед­ра­ми нас­той­чи­вей.  
  
Джо ду­мал, что сей­час за­во­ет, ко­рот­ко тол­ка­ясь в не­го, нас­коль­ко поз­во­ляла по­за — Том, ка­залось, при­выкал це­лую веч­ность. Он был го­рячий и не­мыс­ли­мо уз­кий, как ник­то дру­гой, та­кой хруп­кий в его ру­ках и од­новре­мен­но та­кой силь­ный. «Как ты?» — хрип­ло спро­сил Джо, при­жима­ясь гу­бами ку­да-то под ухом у То­ма. «Сдох­ну сей­час, — отоз­вался тот. — По­моги».  
  
За­шарив в тем­но­те под юб­кой, Джо об­хва­тил его ла­донью и при­лас­кал, что­бы от­влечь. Том бла­годар­но вздох­нул и изог­нулся у не­го в ру­ках, пос­те­пен­но рас­слаб­ля­ясь и по­дат­ли­во дви­гая бед­ра­ми. Джо сов­сем по­терял го­лову от его тес­но­ты и жа­ра, влаж­ных шлеп­ков и нег­ромких сто­нов, ког­да Том стал по­лучать удо­воль­ствие. Он по при­выч­ке схва­тил­ся сво­бод­ной ру­кой за его грудь, и, ни­чего там не об­на­ружив, прос­то при­жал к се­бе пок­репче. «Том­ми, де­воч­ка моя, — Джо нес чушь и низ­ко пос­та­нывал то­му на ухо. — Ты де­ла­ешь мне так хо­рошо». Джо вов­ре­мя за­кусил гу­бу и зас­та­вил се­бя за­мол­чать. Он не ска­жет это­го сно­ва.  
  
«Ты ско­ро, да?» — спро­сил Том, и Джо вы­дох­нул в от­вет: «Да, прос­ти». Том из­дал вне­зап­ный стон — на­вер­ное, дви­жение бы­ло осо­бен­но при­ят­ным для не­го — и про­шеп­тал: «Лю­бимый, те­бе все мож­но».  
  
Джо, ка­жет­ся, раз­ле­тел­ся на ос­колки от это­го «лю­бимый» и соб­рал се­бя толь­ко ми­нуты че­рез две. Это бы­ло и по­зор­но, и лес­тно, и при­ят­но до бо­ли — он все еще не знал, бы­ло ли это сло­вами пош­лой Эл­ли, или са­мого То­ма. Тот хнык­нул и по­пытал­ся про­дол­жить дви­гать­ся на нем, по­ка не об­мяк — Джо за­ой­кал и поп­ро­сил его си­деть смир­но. Те­перь под юб­кой Эл­ли в са­мом де­ле бы­ла мок­рой — он по­мог ему за­кон­чить быс­тры­ми дви­жени­ями ла­дони, лас­ко­во кус­нул за неж­ную шею для ос­тро­ты, и Том до оду­ри при­ят­но сжи­мал­ся на нем, ког­да кон­чил.  
  
Как бы Джо ни хо­телось неж­ностей, кла­довая к это­му не рас­по­лага­ла; Том от­ды­шал­ся и слез с не­го, усев­шись на пол ря­дом. Джо под­нялся на но­ги, крях­тя, и на­тянул об­ратно тру­сы со шта­нами. «Я вклю­чу свет», — пре­дуп­ре­дил он, ша­ря по стен­ке в по­ис­ках вык­лю­чате­ля, но Том все рав­но за­шипел и заж­му­рил­ся, ког­да свет вклю­чил­ся, хоть лам­почка в кла­довой и бы­ла сов­сем тус­клой.  
  
«Гос­по­ди», — выр­ва­лось у Джо, ког­да он уви­дел То­ма. Тот не прот­резвел ни на й­оту и имел от­кро­вен­но по­тас­канный вид: од­на ко­сич­ка рас­пле­лась, кос­ме­тика поп­лы­ла, платье все из­мя­то и на юб­ке — о бо­же — пят­на. Он приб­ли­зил­ся, что­бы не нап­ря­гать зре­ние, и Том свел и раз­дви­нул бед­ра, по­мор­щившись. Джо раз­гля­дел на них по­теки и стыд­ли­во от­вел взгляд, как буд­то он не имел к это­му ни­како­го от­но­шения. «Что с ли­цом? — ос­ве­домил­ся Том, при­няв­шись рас­пле­тать ко­сич­ки. — Дерь­мо­во выг­ля­жу?»  
  
 _Как шлю­ха_ , про­мель­кну­ло в го­лове у Джо, и ему ста­ло стыд­но. Том все рав­но ка­зал­ся ему кра­сивым. «Да­вай-ка при­ведем те­бя в по­рядок», — ска­зал он вмес­то от­ве­та. Ког­да он ис­кал крем, то точ­но на­тыкал­ся на боль­шую пач­ку влаж­ных сал­фе­ток.  
  
При­сев ря­дом с То­мом, он ос­то­рож­но по­вер­нул его ли­цо к се­бе и при­нял­ся сти­рать раз­ма­зан­ную кос­ме­тику, и вско­ре из не­ес­тес­твен­но­го на ли­це То­ма ос­та­лись толь­ко нак­ле­ен­ные ку­коль­ные рес­ни­цы. Джо зап­ра­вил прядь во­лос ему за ухо, и Том впол­не ос­мыслен­но пос­мотрел ему в гла­за. Ка­жет­ся, он ни­чуть не сты­дил­ся то­го, что меж­ду ни­ми слу­чилось. Джо по­чувс­тво­вал, что преж­ний по­рыв на­каты­ва­ет на не­го с но­вой си­лой: хо­телось ут­кнуть­ся в То­ма, пов­то­рять  _ялюб­лю­тебя­люб­лю­тебя­люб­лю­тебя_  и умо­лять быть толь­ко его. Он сно­ва за­кусил гу­бу. Он не бу­дет это­го де­лать, ведь Том от­ве­тит лишь «Я знаю».  
  
Вмес­то это­го он ска­зал, опус­тив взгляд: «Я на­де­юсь, ты удов­летво­рен». Том вздох­нул и ух­мыль­нул­ся: «Это бы­ло ужас­но». Джо сдер­жанно хмык­нул, ста­ра­ясь не по­казать, как его это за­дело. Он всег­да шел на по­воду у То­ма как без­домный ще­нок, ко­торо­го пог­ла­дили, и всег­да это за­кан­чи­валось чем-то по­доб­ным. «Эй», — по­дал го­лос Том и взял его ли­цо в ла­дони, а за­тем по­цело­вал ко­рот­ко, но чувс­твен­но. Джо ра­зулы­бал­ся как ду­рак.  
  
«Про­дол­жишь, или бу­дем си­деть?» — спро­сил Том, и Джо при­под­нял бро­ви, но ни­чего не ска­зал, ког­да дос­та­вал еще сал­фе­ток и про­тирал его бед­ра и меж­ду ни­ми. В чем-то это бы­ло да­же ин­тимней, чем пач­кать их, и ему за­хоте­лось сно­ва ввес­ти внутрь паль­цы, по­чувс­тво­вать, как там рас­тя­нуто и влаж­но, и по­мучить То­ма еще ка­кое-то вре­мя. Вы­раже­ние его ли­ца, впро­чем, да­вало по­нять, что он на это не нас­тро­ен.  
  
За­кон­чив, Джо по­мог ему под­нять­ся на но­ги. Пос­ле не­дол­гих по­ис­ков Том по­доб­рал свои тру­сы и на­дел об­ратно. «Что бу­дем де­лать с плать­ем?» — спро­сил он, ос­мотрев пла­чев­ное сос­то­яние юб­ки. «Нуж­но зас­ти­рать пят­но», — за­метил Джо. «Там в ван­ную оче­редь до па­рад­но­го вхо­да, — по­качал го­ловой Том. — Ес­ли кто уви­дит, при­дет­ся ска­зать, что я раз­лил на се­бя эг­гног». Он сно­ва за­хихи­кал, и Джо при­со­еди­нил­ся к не­му. На ду­ше ста­ло нем­но­го лег­че.  
  
«Сде­лай по­жалуй­ста бо­лез­ненный вид, — поп­ро­сил он. — Нам по­ра воз­вра­щать­ся, и я ска­жу, что те­бя ужас­но рва­ло в ту­але­те, а я те­бя умы­вал». Том по­мор­щился, но приз­нал, что ле­ген­да зву­чала прав­ди­во. «О нет», — про­бор­мо­тал се­бе под нос Джо, ког­да Том вы­шел из кла­довой. Его по­ход­ка вы­дава­ла его с пот­ро­хами.  
  
Он ре­шил не­мед­ленно най­ти Май­лза, пос­коль­ку ему ужас­но за­хоте­лось ку­рить. Джо ух­мыль­нул­ся, по­думав, что в его дет­ские дни рож­де­ния ему поз­во­лялось ку­да боль­ше, чем обыч­но. Нап­ри­мер, за­бирать са­мый луч­ший ку­сок тор­та у Кейт, и ее жа­лобы ро­дите­лям не при­чиня­ли ему ни­како­го вре­да. К счастью, се­год­ня ему ис­полня­лось уже двад­цать пять, и раз­ре­шения у ро­дите­лей мож­но бы­ло не спра­шивать.


End file.
